Phoe's Contests
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: I've had Nicercy Contests before, but this contest is different from the others and really only for the die-hard fans of my stories. A contest about my Percy Jackson OCs. So if you want to write about my characters, or read stories by others about my characters, keep track of this! ;)
1. 2013 Winter Contest

Hello, my dears!

I thought it fit to put ALL the contests together into this story, so here once again the first contest I held from 2013. **The newest contest will be in the latest chapter**.

* * *

><p>I think the most important thing about a contest is always the <strong>prize<strong>, isn't it? So here's what you can win if you're one of the top-three;

Is there ANYTHING you ever wanted to happen in any of my multiple-chapter stories? Anything, really. Like – let me give you a couple of examples I could think of – the foursome between Ethan, alternate!Nico, Nico and Percy in Leo's World „All the Percybilities" happening after all, or some father-son bonding between Percy and Poseidon back in the day or maybe a version where Luke, Octavian and Nico decide to share Percy in „Welcome to Olympus High", an alternate turn where Jason and Nico stay that very first night and actually get to have Percy in the Purple Oyster in „The Most Sparkling Diamond", that one of the characters remembers something specific from the real world in „The Dream of a Normal Life" and tries to deal with that, a specific constellation of the crew taking Leo or Percy or both in „A Tale of Demons and Pirates", a certain constellation of gods that you always wanted to see with Percy but that has not yet shared Percy like that in my „Lover of Olympus"-series, maybe more input about the younger di Angelos or a flashback to how Sam, Trend and Sander were as younger teens in „Chasing Fireflies", something awkward that needs to happen in „The Daughters of Triton" like a jealous confrontation between Nico and Triton. But those are only examples I could think of. I'm sure you guys can think of more, I've gotten enough reviews concerning 'Aw, I wanted XYZ to happen', after all.

Now to the contest **rules**!

It's actually pretty simple. I want **Nicercy**. Write a oneshot, or multiple-chapter story if you're up to it, length doesn't matter, is can be fluff or smut or both. The only rule; It has to be Nicercy. Not Percico. I may trust my readers to know the difference, but still, let me get this straight for the protocol; top!Nico, bottom!Percy. Yes, it doesn't have to include sex, but such things are always to be seen in their interactions too. No whiny, emo Nico whose too busy sitting in a corner, crying because he's not accepted in camp and oh-so lonely (I sometimes wonder why all Percico stories I come across seem to include this plotline...).

You can write more than one story, you can decide if it's AU or not, if it's smutty or not, if it's long or not. All you have to do is write it and send me a link **until Christmas Eve** and if you're the author of one of the three that I enjoyed most, then you get to request something that either happens in the canonical plotline of one of my stories or will be, because of too much alteration from said plotline, be put as a sidestory.

What do you say? Do I have you attention? ;)

I hope I'll get some of you to join in. Because I think FFNet is lacking good Nicercy stories and I've read stories from some of my readers that were brilliant and made me question why not more people dare to write and post. So this is me, encouraging others to write Nicercy!

Greetings, Phoe

* * *

><p>Hello, my dear readers!<p>

My contest (rules to be seen below) has reached its end and I finally managed to get the nominations done - Christmas was a lot of stress, so excuse the delay!

I must say, I was positively surprised that so many participated - and honestly, all stories were good! (As the dear authors may see in my reviews) So first of all, I want to present to you the entries, all of them - so you, my dear readers, have more Nicercy-resources than just my stories (alphabetical order):

beforeyouleavemetoday : s/9861543/1/Of-Love-and-WarCrispybaconlove : s/9904905/1/Third-Time-s-the-Charm  
>DreamingSkye : s9902764/1/Chasing-Dreams  
>ipresentmyflotilla : s9850989/1/All-We-Can-Hope-For  
>Kairacahra1869 : s9950769/2/Seven  
>Lilac Demetrius : s9851438/1/Marry-me  
>MissVioletFlame : "Christmas Wish" (on wattpad, so look it up there or google; FFNet doesn't like links outside its site...)<br>NicoDiAngeloLover7 : s/9871968/1/Dark-Shadows-Return  
>NicoDiAngeloLover7 : s9871990/1/One-Woman-s-Trash-is-Another-Man-s-Treasure  
>. .27 : s9863893/1/Drowning  
>PercicoFanForever : s9871314/1/Jelly-beans  
>StackofStories : s9971150/1/Shadow-s-Damsel  
>starlightfall 101 : s9903663/1/As-Long-as-We-re-Together  
>StillFallingAngel : s9906935/1/Life-of-a-Carrier  
>StillFallingAngel : s9909568/1/Nico-and-his-Neko  
>teenbooks4eva : s9881129/1/Nicercy

Read them all - and leave reviews for those you like, because an author needs motivation and I for my part need more Nicercy, so show them how great they did. ;)

However, a contest has winners. That's the thing about them. And I am a total sucker for making many people happy, so instead of three winners, I decided to reward the three - in my opinion - best oneshots as well as the three - also in my sole opinion - best multiple chapter stories (albeit that of course is harder because in that short time, it's hard posting more than one chapter, but I judged the plot already revealed, the world presented, the character interactions, the writing itself of course, well, just so you know). Mostly so because I haven't even expected to get more than five entries, to be honest. So, with so many people slaving away on my demand and giving me my needed shots of my favorite drug, there are more rewards. Sadly enough, I can't let them all be winners, even though I wanted to, and I had a really hard time narrowing it down. But enough rambling, here are the winners!

The three winning oneshots are: "Nico and his Neko" by StillFalling Angel, "Christmas Wish" by MissVioletFlame and "Shadow's Damsel" by StackofStories! Congratulations!

The three winning multiple-chapter stories are: "All We Can Hope For" by ipresentmyflotilla, "Of Love and War" by beforeyouleavemetoday and "Third Time's the Charm" by Crispybaconlove! Congratulations!

So, I am certainly going to do that shit again, this was fun and the entries were all awesome! On this merry note, I wish you all a happy New Year (in a couple of hours, but that's the same). ;)

Greetings, Phoe


	2. 2014 Summer Contest Guideline

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Nicercy Summer Contest || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Hey, guys!

So, I've had a contest once before and it was a lot of fun – at least for me, I hope those who participated had fun too. Since the Percico flows again and I feel we lack some Nicercy, let's have another contest!

Let's start with the rules, shall we?

It's a **Nicercy** contest, not a Percico contest. Which doesn't mean that the story you write has to have explicit sex between top!Nico/bottom!Percy (aka Nicercy), it just means that stories with top!Percy/bottom!Nico (aka Percico) have no business in this contest. No cutty, whiny, emo Nico crying over his unrequited love for that hunky, dominant Percy, please.

The fact that it's a Nicercy contest doesn't mean it has to solemnly resolve around Nico and Percy. It can also have the mission of the Argo II, or family fluff for the Blofisses, or sibling-bonding for Nico and Hazel as the core. It just has to focus on either Nico or Percy and involve their relationship.

This time around, I'd like to add a little **theme**, since it's **summer**. So the setting is summer. But if that's interpreted as a summer at camp, a camping trip, a summer vacation, Percy's birthday, or just simply them enjoying a summer day, that is entirely up to you. Just, you know, no snow.

Other than that, you're free to write whatever floats your boat, may it be canon-setting, pirates, mutants, coffee shops, go wild with the AUs if you want.

You can send in oneshots, two-shots, how-many-shots-it-needs, multiple-chapter stories, whatever you enjoy writing the most. The multiple-chapter stories don't have to be finished by the due-date of course, that's highly unrealistic after all, but the more chapters are up, the easier it'll be to totally fall in love with the story and make it a winner.

You're also NOT limited to only sending in one story. You can send in as many as you please.

Now, the prize. Since I'm awfully busy this years, I've declined requests left and right. So the prize is, once again, a free request. (Just, you know, no Percabeth or top!Percy stuff)

You can either request a oneshot of your choice, or if there is one thing you really want to see happening in one of my multiple-chapter stories, you can also request a special chapter for that, or a oneshot sequel for one of my closed multiple-chapter stories.

I'll be posting this parallel on FFNet and on AO3, submissions don't have to be posted on those two sides, but you gotta contact me there to tell me you're participating. Leave a review with the title or your story – better even a link – or participate in the collection on AO3.

End of the contest is the 22nd Septemer 2014. I hope that's also enough time for everyone. Once the contest is over, I will add a second chapter to this with a list of all participants and, of course, crowning the winners, so everybody gets a (hopefully) huge load of Nicercy out of this.

And now go wild and have fun writing Nicercy!

Greetings, Phoe


	3. 2014 Summer Contest Participants

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Nicercy Summer Contest || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Newest participants can be found at the bottom of the list. For the links, just type the general address of fanfiction-dot-net and archieveofourown-dot-org and then add the respective parts that I provide here at the end of the address to complete the link.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Participants<strong>

**TheBookMouse** – Pardon Me Ma'am

On FFNet: s/10526473/1/Pardon-Me-Ma-am

On AO3: works/1935393

* * *

><p><strong>Radiate-the-Darkness<strong> – Mission Wrecked by The Mafia Heir

On FFNet: s/10530947/1/Mission-Wrecked-By-The-Mafia-Heir

* * *

><p><strong>AimlessWandering<strong> – From Here to the Moon and Back

On FFNet: s/10531914/1/From-Here-to-the-Moon-and-Back

On AO3: works/1972320

* * *

><p><strong>Lupita M<strong> – Exchanges

On FFNet: s/10537555/1/Exchanges

On AO3: works/1959648

* * *

><p><strong>OtherSelf<strong> - Drag Queen

On FFNet: s/10539911/1/Drag-Queen

* * *

><p><strong>Living Like A Boss<strong> (first entry) - A First Birthday

On FFNet: s/10541232/1/A-First-Birthday

On AO3: works/1967490

* * *

><p><strong>StillFallingAngel<strong> (first entry) - Target Practice

On FFNet: s/10542768/1/Target-Practice

On AO3: works/1971057

* * *

><p><strong>Sage Eclipse<strong> – Terrible Things

On FFNet: s/10544247/1/Terrible-Things

* * *

><p><strong>LIFE the RANGER<strong> (first entry) - Life's Little Mistakes

On FFNet: s/10542667/1/Life-s-Little-Mistakes

* * *

><p><strong>LIFE the RANGER<strong> (second entry) - The Prince and the Peasant

On FFNet: s/10542695/1/The-Prince-and-the-Peasant

* * *

><p><strong>Living Like A Boss<strong> (second entry) - Jar Of Hearts

On FFNet: s/10546927/1/Jar-Of-Hearts

On AO3: works/1979877

* * *

><p><strong>NicoDiAngeloLover7<strong> - Guarded Hearts

On FFNet: s/10546819/1/Guarded-Hearts

On AO3: works/1980846

* * *

><p><strong>Elements1999<strong> - A Weirdly Comfortable Feeling

On FFNet: s/10550273/1/A-Weirdly-Comfortable-Feeling

* * *

><p><strong>SapphireDragonsOnyx13<strong> - College Love

On FFNet: s/10556174/1/College-Love

* * *

><p><strong>StillFallingAngel<strong> (second entry) - Don't Die on Me

On FFNet: s/10558914/1/Don-t-Die-on-Me

On AO3: works/2006157

* * *

><p><strong>Sammiec3<strong> - Words not Spoken

On AO3: works/2005740

* * *

><p><strong>TheFlutist212<strong> - Just for You

On FFNet: s/10565712/1/Just-for-You

* * *

><p><strong>Vampiresswolf<strong> - Going Home Through Hell

On FFNet: s/10579005/1/Going-Home-Through-Hell

* * *

><p><strong>Patoma<strong> - Prancing Sheep

On FFNet: s/10583494/1/Prancing-Sheep

* * *

><p><strong>StillFallingAngel<strong> (third entry) - Sleeping with the Enemy

On FFNet: s/10588378/1/Sleeping-with-the-Enemy

On AO3: works/2068920

* * *

><p><strong>AndromedaofOthys <strong>- Worst birthday ever - or is it?

On FFNet: s/10610507/1/Worst-birthday-ever-or-is-it

On AO3: works/2084364

* * *

><p><strong>sakura240 <strong>(first entry) - Five Kisses

On FFNet: s/10609942/1/Five-Kisses

* * *

><p><strong>sakura240 <strong>(second entry)- Uke and Seme

On FFNet: /s/10612287/1/Uke-and-Seme

* * *

><p><strong>FullReverse <strong>(first entry) - Cinematic

On FFNet: s/10617068/1/Cinematic

* * *

><p><strong>Milkshakechick <strong>- Playboy

On FFNet: s/10622807/1/Playboy

* * *

><p><strong>The 25th Blue Phoenix <strong>- The Sea Heir

On FFNet: s/10621861/1/The-Sea-Heir

* * *

><p><strong>TheOriginalBibliophile <strong>- Summer Love

On FFNet: s/10622001/1/Summer-Love

On AO3: /works/2144361

* * *

><p><strong>Nicercylover108 <strong>- Of Cherry Red Colored Panties and Sexy Surprises

On AO3: /works/2149344

* * *

><p><strong>NicercyPercico <strong>- Morning mi amore

On FFNet: s/10640649/1/Morning-mi-amore

* * *

><p><strong>Aldira <strong>- For the Sake of Summer

On FFNet: s/10666568/1/For-the-Sake-of-Summer

* * *

><p><strong>FullReverse <strong>(second entry) - Fadeaway

On FFNet: s/10690077/1/Fadeaway

On AO3: works/2300435

* * *

><p><strong>Amyielia <strong>- The Fire in My Heart

On FFNet: s/10691250/1/The-Fire-in-My-Heart

* * *

><p><strong>koolcat857 <strong>- Twister (A Nicercy story)

On FFNet: s/10701021/1/Twister-A-Nicercy-story

* * *

><p><strong>Goddess of the Multiverses <strong>- Stages of a Summer Fling

On FFNet: s/10708073/1/Stages-of-a-Summer-Fling

On AO3: /works/2342135

* * *

><p><strong>ShadowTorrent <strong>- A Watery First Kiss

On FFNet: s/10721536/1/A-Watery-First-Kiss

On AO3: /works/2372000

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry I'm taking so long, but I've been out cold with a, well, cold.<br>**_

* * *

><p>I will add every new participant at the bottom of this chapter, but since those who follow the contest won't be notified when I simply change something about a chapter's content, I will post this chapter again so you will be notified about a new chapter, but on the same time I'll of course take the current "Participants"-chapter off, because I don't want to have an additional chapter for every single story. So if you follow the contest and get a notification, but no 'third chapter', so to speak, just go to chapter two and find an added, new participant there.<p>

(If this explanation was confusing, leave a review or send a PM and I'll try again.)


	4. 2014 Summer Contest Winners

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Nicercy Summer Contest || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

**Winners**

Sorry for the wait, as my bad health-timing demanded it, I caught a nasty cold last week.

Now, without further interruptions, I present to you the four winners (there was a tie, so not three but four...)! Congratulations!

* * *

><p><strong>Living Like A Boss<strong> (first entry) - A First Birthday

On FFNet: s/10541232/1/A-First-Birthday

On AO3: works/1967490

* * *

><p><strong>TheOrginalBibliophile <strong>- Summer Love

On FFNet: s/10622001/1/Summer-Love

On AO3: /works/2144361

* * *

><p><strong>Goddess of the Multiverses <strong>- Stages of a Summer Fling

On FFNet: s/10708073/1/Stages-of-a-Summer-Fling

On AO3: /works/2342135

* * *

><p><strong>StillFallingAngel<strong> (first entry) - Target Practice

On FFNet: s/10542768/1/Target-Practice

On AO3: works/1971057


	5. 2015 Valentine's Day Contest Guidelines

Hello again, guys!

I hope 2015 started well for you all – and I thought we all should start it with some Nicercy.

Since my last contest had gotten so many participants, I thought another one would be a nice idea. We had winter, summer and now spring; more specifically **Valentine's Day**.

**EDIT**: Due date is the 14th **March** 2015, obviously. Because it's a Valentines' Day Contest, but V-Day may be a bit short, so I'll be stretching the deadline to White Day!

Now, on with the rules:

1. It's a Nicercy contest, not a Percico contest. The difference is simple (for those who still don't know it);

Nicercy = top!Nico/bottom!Percy

Percico = top!Percy/bottom!Nico

Which does not have to translate into sex. There doesn't have to be smut; there can be smut, but it doesn't have to happen. It's more a mental state too, the whiny, crying Nico who can't do anything on his own without having Percy defend him? He has no business here.

2. It's a Valentine's Day contest, so it has to focus on Valentine's Day. It doesn't have to happen on V-Day, it can as well showing the aftermath of it, or them preparing for V-Day. It can have them dating there, or having this cutesy leaving-presents-on-the-days-before V-Day, it can also feature White Day afterward. Or, like one of the entries for the last contest, be about one of them being a Cupid. Doesn't matter, as long as it's _somehow_ related to V-Day.

3. Other than that, everything else is your decison. Smut, no smut, fluff, angst, horror (that would be interesting considering the theme), mortal AU, high school AU, canon, oneshot, twoshot, multiple-chapter fic. Whatever you want, go wild!

And the last important thing, the prize:

As always, you get a free request from me. Anything, as long as it's not Percabeth or top!Percy or bottom!Nico. Other than that, you get one oneshot free.

I sincerely hope to get many beautiful stories from you guys again! Spread the Nicercy love right from the beginning of 2015 to make this a Nicercy year, guys!

Greetings, Phoe

PS: The participants will be posted as a separate chapter again!


	6. 2015 Valentine's Day Participants

**Participants**

January 11th

**Sherri3555** – A Week of Valentine  
>On FFNet: s10938522

**StarOfFeanor** – Never Two Late  
>On FFNet: s10959078

**Nixo_Vixen** – Valentine's Miracle Ball  
>On AO3: works3144125

January 14th

**Sammiec3** - Magic Carpet Ride  
>On AO3: works3158165

January 21st

**lovelesswonder** - White to Red  
>On AO3: works3205934

January 23rd

**LIFE the RANGER** - My Sweet Valentine  
>On FFNet: s10989794

January 26th

**Winkylovesdobby** - Percy's Saviors  
>On FFNet: s10998909

February 02nd

**TheBookMouse** - You Can't Arrange Love (But You Can Arrange Marriage)  
>On FFNet: s11011578

**HelloI'mOz** - They Knew  
>On FFNet: s11013353

February 04th:

** Living Like A Boss **- Carry On  
>On FFNet: s11017208  
>On AO3: works3277352

February 10th:

**LucarioLover2488** - The Brightest of Valentine's  
>On FFNet: s11024359

February 19th:

**yukikosnow139** - Keep Me In Your Heart  
>On FFNet: s11053702

**ProudCanadianGal** - The Peaceful Night  
>On FFNet: s11043969

February 25th:

**TheOrginalBibliophile** - Nico and Percy at The Plaza  
>On FFNet: s11072781  
>On AO3: works3432986

**NicercyPercico** - Felice Valentino's - Happy Valentine's  
>On FFNet: s11072003

March 5th:

**sincerelyhecate** - Date a Nico  
>On FFNet: s11051621  
>On AO3: works3372161

**The-Darling-of-221b** - Wish You Were Here  
>On FFNet: s11080203

March 14th:

**OrigamiCake** / **Meaninglessness** (on AO3) - Your Black Valentines  
>On AO3: works3535607

**KittyinShadows** - Do Something, Nico-kun!  
>On FFNet: s11111133

**Midnight Love Songs** - Valentine's Day in June  
>On Ao3: works3499007

March 16th:

**Percy-Jackson-is-the-best-ever** - Eight Times Nic and Percy Aren't Together For Valentine's Day  
>On FFNet: s11115585

* * *

><p>Today's the last day of contest! I'll start evaluating next weekend only though, seeing as my finals for the semester come up next week and I'll be too busy for this. So if there's something left that's nearly finished and you'll post it before next weekend, it'd still be good to go ;)<p> 


	7. 2015 Valentine's Day Winners

**Winners**

So sorry for the wait, I've had some things coming up in real life that kept me occupied.

But I finally got around to sorting through all the entries. I'm very happy about every one and would like to thank every participant for their entires at this point. I hope those who didn't win don't feel discouraged but rather motivated to participate in the next contest too. *grins*

Now, our glorious winners aaare:

**StarofFeanor **– Never Two Late  
>On FFNet: s10959078

**LucarioLover2488** - The Brightest of Valentine's  
>On FFNet: s11024359

**TheOrginalBibliophile** - Nico and Percy at The Plaza  
>On FFNet: s11072781  
>On AO3: works3432986


	8. 2015 OC Contest Guidelines

Hello again!

Yes, I'm starting another contest, but this one won't be a Nicercy Contest. If you saw the poll on my profile, you may already know what I'm talking about.

This is crazy – even for me. I have a bunch of OCs and I clearly remember how insecure I initially was posting my first OC story "Chasing Fireflies". I certainly never expected it to be my first fanfiction to crack the 1000 reviews mark, or to receive fanfiction or fanart. But it did and I continued introducing my OCs in other stories, most of the time at the very end of the fic when Nicercy were happily ever after and got their baby. Too many pleas for sequels followed.

So this is me, starting a contest about my OCs. You read "Welcome to Olympus High" and thought its sequel didn't have enough Sander/Donny? Or "Purest Water" or another one of the many? Well, this is your chance to write it yourself and get a prize for it!

Now, here are the **RULES**:

1. It's an OC Contest, so the focus has to be on at least one of my OCs.

1.1. However, it does not have to be set in the 'canon'-world/Chasingverse. If you want to do a piece about Sander/Donny, you may, as above mentioned, take it into the Olympus High-verse, maybe explore the Royal Carriers-verse more or any alternate reality created by me, as well as any reality created by you. As in; you're allowed to use my world, you're also free to go all AU on this.

1.2. It's not limited to the Chasingverse. As in, it doesn't have to focus on Donny di Angelo and his siblings. It can as well be about Octavian/Percy's Julius Apoll and Pandora Octavia, or Triton/Percy's Fabius and his sisters. Well, I think you get it.

1.3. It's not limited to the 'main' characters of my OCs either. I know I for my part always have fun exploring background characters and their stories and I know that quite some of my readers do enjoy Liam O'Riley and his relationship with Alabaster, for example. It's not limited to the next gen characters.

1.4. Pairings aren't restricted to what I created either. I know the points I make here are probably quite obvious, considering, duh, it is still a FANFICTION contest, but I'm just trying to avoid redundant PMs asking me what's allowed and what is not. So, you don't have to go Trend/Derek/Sam and Sander/Donny, you may as well do, I don't know, Derek/Donny, or instead of Thea/Herc and Joe/Nico go Thea/Nico. Well, I suppose you all know how fanfictions and shipping work, so let's end this here.

2. It doesn't have to be a love-story. I may have focused on those as examples above, but you can as well just write a cushy, fluffy family-moment between Nico/Percy and their kids, or Annabeth/Piper and their first trouble with a teething Thea or something like that. Or something dark, an adventurous quest. Whatever you've always wanted to see my OCs do.

3. Seeing as it is a contest about OCs, you do have to mention in a disclaimer above the names of the characters that are mine and that they are mine. Same goes for if you do decide to have it take place in one of the worlds I created. What a disclaimer does, ya know.

4. **Deadline** is the 26th October 2015. It gives you half a year to write an entry and it gives me a bunch of awesome birthday-gifts to read on the due-day/my birthday.

5. But to participate you obviously will have to notify me somehow, as in write a review right here with the title and link to the story, or send me a PM, but I'm not keeping track of all of FFNet/AO3/the internet as a whole, so please be so kind and send me something so I know you want to participate

Now to move on to the **prize**!

Seeing as you guys were very indifferent in my poll, I'll leave the choice to the victor. Either a oneshot request to your liking, as it always is with my Nicercy Contests, or a cameo of one of your OCs in one of my stories of your choice!

All participants will be posted right here, as I always do, so you can keep track of them. They will also go to my newly created community, to keep the flock together (you know, because Takara Phoenix and a phoenix is a bird, so... flock... xD).

Greetings, Phoe!


	9. 2015 OC Contest Participants

_**Participants**_!

As always, here the list of submitted entries - and as before, I'll update it by posting it again as a new chapter so you guys can get an alert if you follow this story and then I'll delete the previous chapter containing the list of participants, so don't be surprised the link in your alerts leads into nothingness, just go one chapter back to find this updated list! ;)

And seeing as this contest is of a wider variety of possibilities, I figured I'd add which OC/s it concerns here too.

April 28th

**TheBookMouse** [first entry] - _In The Whisper of Three Souls_  
>[the reincarnations of FrankHazel/Leo from "In a Hundred Years" in the Chasingverse]  
>On FFNet: s11213281/1/In-The-Whisper-of-Three-Souls

April 29th

**TheExiled1809** [first entry] - _Just Another Day at the di Angelo Household_  
>[Nicercy next gen, set in the Chasingverse]<br>On FFNet: s/11216092/1/Just-Another-Day-at-the-di-Angelo-Household  
>On AO3: works3842221

**It's Light Not Jogan** - _Fanifc Galore_  
>[JamieArwen from "In a Hundred Years" in the Chasingverse]  
>On FFNet: s11216546/1/Fanfic-Galore

May 05th

**TheExiled1809** [second entry] - _The Overprotective Hoods_  
>[HoodsJack, set in the Trickster Trilogy in the Chasingverse]  
>On FFNet: s11228852/1/The-Overprotective-Hoods

May 17th

**ThatCreepyGothDragoon** - _Happy Endings Aren't Happy For Everyone_  
>[TrendSam, set in an alternate Chasingverse]  
>On FFNet: s11252003/1/Happy-Endings-Aren-t-Happy-For-Everyone-OC-contest-entry

May 26th

**MarissaTodd** - _The Thieving Family_  
>[short drabbles about the Stolls raising the Hoods, set in the Chasingverse post "The Thieves That Stole Their Hearts"]<br>On FFNet: s/11269874/1/The-Thieving-Family

**Kobalos** [first entry] - _Melt into Shadows_  
>[conversation between Percy Junior and Thess, set after chapter 77 of "Chasing Fireflies"]<br>On FFNet: s/11269621/1/Melt-into-Shadows

June 23rd

**Sherri3555** - _A Sparkling Spotlight_  
>[HoodsJack, set in the Chasingverse, during the Trickster Trilogy]  
>On FFNet: s11311864/1/A-Sparkling-Spotlight

July 15th

**captain-tronnor **- _Morning In The Argo II_  
>[Donny and Sam bonding, set during "Chasing Fireflies", after their first departure from New Rome]<br>On FFNet: s/11375601/1/Morning-In-The-Argo-II

July 30th

**Kobalos** [second entry] - _Photosynthesis_  
>[GroverJuniper raising their kids Ash and Willow]  
>On FFNet: s11388105/1/Photosynthesis

**Reon23** [first entry] - _My Wish_  
>[focus on Danny's family with LukeOctavian in an alternate version of headcanon]  
>On FFNet: s11413590/1/My-Wish

August 08th

**TheBookMouse** [second entry] - _Chasing a Happy Ending_  
>[Leroy's future, set in the Chasingverse]<br>On FFNet: s/11418826/1/Chasing-a-Happy-Ending

**LIFE the RANGER **- _Camp Clear Waters_  
>[LukeThess meeting in an alternate universe at a summer camp]  
>On FFNet: s11422894/1/Camp-Clear-Waters

August 21st

**Reon23 **[second entry] - _New Life, Same Bonds_  
>[Seji centric set after "In a Hundred Years (I'll Still Love You)", set in the Chasingverse]<br>On FFNet: s/11446409/1/New-Life-Same-Bonds

September 11th

**OnlyChangeISConstant** - _Mean So Much_  
>[hc centered around Sam, set in the "Drunken Dare"-version of my Chasingverse]  
>On FFNet: s11494155/1/Mean-So-Much


	10. 2015 OC Contest Winner

_**Aaand the winner iiis**_...

(insert drum-roll here)

**captain-tronnor** : s/11375601/1/Morning-In-The-Argo-II

Congratulations! ^^

Of course I'd like to say THANK YOU to all the participants. There was a lot of awesome stuff there at it felt really incredible to read stories about my own characters. Very flattering! (And if you wanna continue writing them, I suuurely don't mind *grins broadly*)

I hope to see you on my next contest (which is going to be a Nicercy contest again)! ^-^v

Greetings, Phoe


End file.
